As multimedia technologies and network technologies have developed, a presenter and audience members may communicate with each other by using various devices while a presentation is conducted in schools and companies. Accordingly, the presenter may use a sharing device having a large screen when giving a presentation, during which the audience members use devices of their own to check content displayed on the device of the presenter, and at the same time, other content that the audience members need to identify.
However, while the audience members manipulate their own devices, the presenter may not effectively provide the devices of the audience members with the content displayed on the device of the presenter.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.